


Rebelligerence

by Heavensalt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, or at least antagonistic, so Terezi is evil in this, try not to pick apart the plot too much this was a little thing a friend commissioned from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9905693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensalt/pseuds/Heavensalt
Summary: The beta kids are standing trial for doing rebellious shit. This is the longest fic I have on here because I was paid five dollars to write it. I also had fun though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaigeOfSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/gifts).



“Rosaceae. Becquerel. Turntable. John.” Feet clad in shining red boots turned sharply as the prosecutor faced them, looking stern for a moment before her face was zippered open in a wide, toothy grin. “These are the names that will _not_ be adorning your memorial plaques. Instead you will be known by far less glamorous and ridiculous handles, Rose, Jade, Dave, and John the Asshole.”

“Excuse me!” Terezi’s head snapped towards Jade, who was straining her cuffs to put a hand on her hip. “John didn’t do anything! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You have to let him go.”

Terezi’s grin didn’t budge. “No.”

“But John didn’t know anything about the resistance!” Terezi turned a fraction to give John a steady red glare.

“Is that true?”

John gripped the handles of his grocery bag tighter. “I just stopped to listen on my way from buying groceries.” Terezi snatched the bag and threw it against the low wall separating them from the crowd, where it exploded in a riot of raw eggs and flour.

“BULLSHIT!”

“I wouldn’t expect you to know shit from ichor.” Rose spoke from where she’d started hovering a foot above the ground, covered in soft black shadows.

“Hey! No fucking _hovering_ inside my court!” Terezi grabbed Rose’s wrist to pull her down but the girl lunged at her, wrapping her shackles around Terezi’s neck and pulling forward hard.

“Run!” Rose shouted as Terezi choked and lashed out at her, the two of them falling to the ground and rolling across the floor in a wheel of flailing limbs. Her allies rushed forward to try and extract her from the struggle but no sooner had they pulled the two off of each other than Terezi lashed out with her cane, unsheathing its blade and plunging it through Rose’s stomach. The four of them cried out at once and glared at Terezi, who was grinning again even as she was breathing heavily and dripping blood from between her closed teeth. She straightened up to look at the group of rebels now huddled together, Jade and Dave supporting Rose as John hovered behind Jade’s shoulder looking severely concerned.

“There will be justice!”

“This isn’t _justice_ ,” cried Jade, “it’s madness! Your empire professes to know best but all you do is punish anybody who dares to object!” The crowd roared its displeasure and pushed against itself, threatening to spill over the barrier that held them back. Jade turned and knelt with her friends beside a now fallen Rose and took her hand. “Rose..” Her tone was much softer now. “Rose, c’mon, you have to hang on a few minutes.”

Rose smiled weakly. “Even you can’t tell me what to do, Jade…” Across from them Dave tried to discreetly clear his throat.

“Um, Rose?” John spoke up. “I haven’t known you that long but. I thought that speech you gave was really amazing.” She smiled again.

“Thanks, John.” Rose blinked once more, slowly, and then she grew still. The remaining three sat in shock around her. Jade was sobbing quietly.

“Well, this has been _truly_ touching,” Terezi interrupted them after a few seconds’ pause. “but I must be leaving you. Try and deal with this crowd on your own.” A section of floor beneath her feet began descending, carrying her down below the floor of the stadium. Before Terezi disappeared completely, however, John was on her, pulling her up by the elbows with a grunt of effort and shoving her off the raised platform where she fell out of sight to the floor below. John leapt to the platform and beckoned to Jade and Dave, though they had their backs to him.

“C’mon guys! Hurry up!” He had to brace himself against the floor to keep them in sight.

“You’d better go on without us, John.” Dave’s voice was calm even as he clenched his fists at the crowd who was now trying to jump onto the platform. “Only she can activate that platform and it closes in a few seconds.” Before John could protest Jade chimed in.

“I’m sure your dad will love the cake, John.” She gave him a smile though her eyes were still shining with tears. “Nice to meet you!” The last thing John saw before slipping underground was the two of them leaping to meet the crowd.


End file.
